


Sign Up

by MarcoBodtom



Series: Logged in [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Confession, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoBodtom/pseuds/MarcoBodtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Seeing Blue about how every couple got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hey, Hey! 
> 
> So, remember when around the end of last year I promised to publish a side fic about how everyone got together? Well there it is guys!
> 
> I wanted to post it yesterday since it was my 18th birthday and I wanted to post it as a sort of self bday present to myself but it was not only my birthday but also the first day of finals week lmao (rip me) so...yeah, that's why I'm posting it today. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought and don't hesitate to drop me a message on tumblr!

"And she was like 'I like my guys tall' and I was like 'Am I not tall enough?' and she was like 'Yeah, but not Takao-kun tall' and I was like 'I'm taller than Takao' and she said "Yeah, that's what I said, you're not Takao-kun tall.' What the fuck does that even mean? Since when has our point guard become an height standard in this school?"

 

"He's a standard _period_. All the girls in my class spend their breaks taking about him! Man, I heard way too many times his name followed with 'sparkling baby blue eyes' and 'delicious tight ass' to be able to even look him in the eyes-"

 

The two upperclassmen kept talking loudly about their misfortune in the love department and the hard times they faced when it came to courting Shuutoku high school girls when they were all seemingly interested in a sole person; completely ignoring the fact that said person was in the same room, right behind the set of their lockers.

 

But Kazunari wasn't affected by any of that. He knows about the looks some of the girls in his class and some seniors give him in the hallways when they're on break or on their way to practice. He hears them giggling and sees them blushing or dramatically flipping their hair in an attempt to make him look their way. He knows about all that but it's still not enough for Takao to take his eyes off _him_.

 

Kazunari doesn't pay much attention to the fluttering of their eyelashes because they're not as long or enticing as _his_. The flip of their shiny long hair leaves him completely indifferent because they're definitely the wrong length and just not the right color. They're voices are high-pitched and they're way too honest. They're not as tall, not as broad, not as quiet and definitely not as weird.

 

In short, they're simply not him.

 

But he knows where they're coming from. He too knows all too well the feeling of that knot-like pain in the throat and stomach that comes along with having the object of your desire so close; so close and yet so far away from you.

 

That's why he says nothing and just lets them look, talk, dream for this is too the only things he can do when it comes to him.

 

_Midorima Shintarou_

 

Even now, in a locker room filled with good-looking wet and naked men, Takao only has eyes for the naked boy by his side.

 

Oh how he wished the situation was different.

 

Unfortunately, fate has decided that the only times Takao and Midorima will be both naked in a room together will be accompanied with 30 other boys in a similar state of undress as them.

 

"Oi! Quit yapping like old ladies and cover your junks faster or I'll run you over on your way home!" barked Miyaji at the two second years, banging on his locker to get their attention, and everyone else's in the process.

 

"Miyaji-san you don't even have your license yet-"

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 

"Ridiculous," grumbled Midorima next to him. "Takao, are you done yet? I don't want to spend the night here."

 

Takao waved his right hand dismissively, back turned to Midorima as he put his stuff back in his gym bag. "I'm almost done Shin-chan, just wait for me at the rickshaw."

 

"Don't take too long or I'm leaving you behind."

 

"Yes, yes, your wish is my command _oh_ glorious Ace-sama!"

 

The bespectacled boy tsked as he exited the locker room, giving Kazunari a perfect view of his bubble butt trapped in those tight ass orange track pants.

 

"That was so fucking gay." suddenly muttered Miyaji next to him, loud enough for him to hear but not enough for the rest of the team.

 

The raven only shrugged to his senpai before lifting his bag up to his shoulder and running off after Midorima.

 

* * *

 

 

"It's just too much. He's just _way_ too much for me to handle right now. Did you know that I used to hate him? Yeah, ironic isn't it? Well he beat my ass, and not the way that I would be grateful for afterwards, back in middle school so _of course_ , being the angst ridden pre-teen that I was, I kept training every damn day, even after I retired, and enrolled in the school with the strongest basketball team of Tokyo to become better and stronger so I could one day beat his ass too and make him acknowledge me. Now fast forward to the first week of April and I find out that he's not only in the same school and class as me, but also in the basketball club! Can you believe that?!"

 

"Huh...I-I don-"

 

"It actually shouldn't be surprising since he's a Miracle, of course he would join, it would have been weird if he hadn't! The problem is that, ever since he joined, ever since we started playing together, ever since we became partners, the anger and hate I felt towards him slowly faded away to make place for something else that I cannot explain and that is thoroughly fucking me up! I used to feel nauseous just at the sight of his stupid face but now I'm practically 24/7 attached to his hips and even driving the guy around every day and night!"

 

"Well..."

 

"And you know what's even more fucked up? Those fucking lucky items of his. It used to be the highlight of my day to make them disappear or break them 'accidently'. Ha, Shin-chan was always so livid, he'd become either completely white as a sheet or bright red when he found me lauging. Lmao, it's like the guy just can't react normally, he always has to be in the extremes! But now, I care so much about this stuff to the point that I go out of my way to roam every boutique of the prefecture to buy shit he'll only use for 24 hours and won't even look at the day after!"

 

"You...huh...y-you could-"

 

"Maybe it's because I was so adamant on making him acknowledge me that it turned into this constant craving of having his attention on me at all times. I want to him to recognize me as a player, accept me as a partner but I also want him to notice _me_ and look at _me_ and maybe even see me as more than teammate and classmate."

 

"Huh...well, that's really...huh...interesting but w-why are telling me all this?"

 

Kazunari finally stopped his rambling and looked closely at the boy sitting in front of him in the fast-food joint. He had caramel colored hair who matched his wide opened eyes, was probably as tall or slightly shorter than him and had on the same uniform as one of his mortal frenemies.

 

"You're from Seirin right? Kuroko's teammate."

 

"How do you know that? Have we met before?" worried the brunet, eyes widening even more than they already were.

 

"I saw you at the Inter High preliminaries remember?"

 

"I remember seeing you, not the other way around."

 

"My hawk eyes sees all." laughed Kazunari as he batted his eyelashes to his new found confident.

 

"And because you've seen me once in your life before, you decided it was wise to pour your heart out to me about your undeniable unrequiered love for Midorima Shintarou in the middle of Maji Burger?"

 

"Seeing a familiar face always helps in times of distraught."

 

The brunet smiled at the point-guard's words and extended his hand to his. "I'm Furihata Kouki by the way, it's nice to meet you _again_ apparently."

 

"Takao Kazunari; and it's nice to see you again too Kou-chan." beamed Kazunari as he shook Kouki's hand.

 

As the Seirin player smiled back to him, Takao had a feeling that this will not be the last conversation he'll have with Furihata Kouki.

 

* * *

 

 

"Takao, what the fuck?"

 

Kazunari was genuinely surprised when Miyaji angrily shouted his name. It wasn't unusual for the blond to call him out in the middle of practice; actually, Miyaji cursing and threatening him consisted of approximately 85% of their everyday dialogue.

 

But today Takao had stayed in his lane and minded his business, practicing hard with the team, occasionally sparing a glanceat Shin-chan's ass and trying to not get caught by his crush or anyone else. The usual really, minus the avoiding all the balls Miyaji sended his and Shin-chan's way of course.

 

"What the  _ fuck  _ are you wearing?!" asked Miyaji, pointing at Kazunari's shorts.

 

"Huh...sport shorts?"

 

"Yeah, your  sister's ? It's so fucking tight I bet I cansee your asshole from the other side of the court. Don't you have any sense of decency?"

 

Kazunari couldn't admit to his senior the reason why he wore the shorts he used to wear in middle school was because they made his ass look even better; an ass he was not so secretly hoping would be noticed by a certain bespectacled green haired boy.

 

So the only way he knew to distract the ever so frighteningly observant Miyaji was to shit talk him.

 

"Said the guy who keeps on threatening his juniors daily to run them over with a fruit truck."

 

Running away from the onslaught of basketballs Miyaji was sending flying his way, Takao hided himself behind the first person he found next to him.

 

Which just so  _ happened  _ to be Midorima.

 

"Aaah, Shin-chan protect me~"

 

"Protect yourself, idiot."

 

Stepping aside, Midorima moved away from Takao, leaving the hawkeye completely defenseless tothe tornado of hard leather balls coming his way.

 

"Gah!"

 

"Takao, stop messing around; Midorima, help him up and come over, I have an announcement to make and after that, you'll both be running 5 laps around the school." echoed Coach Nakatani's voice in the gymnasium.

 

"I haven't even done anything," grumbled Shintarou under his breath as he made his way back towards Kazunari.

 

7Extending his hand to Takao, the raven stared up at his crush's palm and took it.

 

He was helding hands with Shin-chan.

 

_ He was helding hands with Shin-chan! _

 

And inn the flick of a second, Midorima swiftly lifted Kazunari up, and let go of his hand just as quickly as he took it.

 

"Summer break starts next Friday, but don't think that means the end of daily practice;" started Shuutoku's coach, pointedly looking at a bunch of grumbling first years. "Actually, next Saturday we'll be going for our annual training camp. We'll take the bus from here at 5 am so you all better be here or we're leaving without you. Notify your families and tell them they can call me if they need reassurance--"

 

Kazunari stopped listen as soon as he heard the words training camp. A training camp meant they'll probably stay at an inn which could only mean he'll soon see a wet, naked Shin-chan, his beautiful face red flushed by the heat of the hot spring; or maybe it'll be because of Kazunari's administrations on his-

 

"Takao, Midorima; 5 laps around the school. Now." ordered Nakatani, pointing towards the exit of the gym without even looking at them.

 

"Oh man..." complained the raven before taking off and starting running.

 

Kazunari didn't try to look for Midorima as he felt the taller teen's presence next to him just seconds after starting running.

 

Shintarou cleared his throat and started speaking. "For next Saturday-"

 

"Ah yeah don't worry about that Shin-chan, I'll come pick you up around 4:30 am or something." smiled Takao, giving Midorima his most dazzling smile.

 

"About that," continued Midorima. "I was thinking it would be preferable and easier for the both of us if you spent next Friday night at my place since it's closer to school;"

 

Kazunari almost tripped on absolutely nothing when he heard his teammate's proposition.

 

"S-Shin-chan, you mean..."

 

"I mean it wouldn't be safe for a 16 years old to drive around in the streets of Tokyo at 4 am in the morning. So to avoid having to wait for you outside or have your death on my conscience I thought it would be better that we stayed at my house since it's closer to school than yours."

 

"Shin-chan, we live in the same neighborhood..."

 

"My house is still closer!" retorked Shintarou, adjusting his glasses and picked up his pace, leaving Takao behind.

 

Kazunari had no idea if his shorts had anything to do with the furious blush that his beloved urgently tried to hide, but if there was just a 0,01% that they did then he was ready to wear them every damn _day_.

 

* * *

 

 

"Turn right at the next light."

 

"I know Shin-chan, I've been picking you up and driving you home every day for the past couple of months remember?"

 

"Shut up fool."

 

"Aye, Aye sir!"

 

There was only approximately 10 minutes left until they arrived at the Midorima residence and Kazunari was nervous as _fuck_.

 

He'd never been in Shin-chan's house before; not for a lack of trying but the green haired man was apparently really determined to not let Takao set a foot in his property past their house's gate. It hadn't bothered the raven much at that time, mostly because back then he hadn't been getting off at the idea of himself riding Shin-chan's dick into the sunset.

 

A dick that he had luckily got the opportunity a couple of times to steal glances at in the locker rooms and _ oh boy _ will that ride be painful if he isn't careful.

 

But Kazunari was prepared. Not that he was actually planning on stealing his teammate's virtue in his own home with his family in the house but the raven intended to try and test the waters to see if he had a chance to swim in there or if he'll completely drown with no chance of coming back to the surface.

 

He still kept in the back of his mind that there was still a possibility, and a big one, that his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated.

 

And that scared him like nothing else ever did.

 

"Aaand we're here," cheerfully announced Takao as he came to a stop in front of Midorima's home.

 

The Midorima's two story house was a perfect piece of modern architecture with it's angular roof and it's mix of grey marble, glass and wood, all designed by none other than the architect and this household's patriarch Midorima Ryouhei, Shin-chan's father.

 

Kazunari followed Shintarou inside, and as the taller boy was about to knock on the door, it was snatched open quickly to reveal someone standing behind it.

 

That someone happened to be a  _ very  _ beautiful and  _ very _ small woman with long blond locks and a familiar pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

 

_ His mother _

 

Shin-chan looked absolutely  nothing  like her. Where Midorima's face was long, chiseled with prominent angular cheekbones, a straight nose and thin lips , his mother's face was soft and heart-shaped with a cute pinched up nose and full pink lips.

 

But despite all these differences, Kazunari couldn't help but notice that Shin-chan had inherited his favorite feature about the taller boy from his mother, making her all the more beautiful to his eyes.

 

"I'm home."

 

"Pardon the intrusion."

 

"Welcome home boys," she smiled closing the door behind as the high school boys pair made their way in.

 

"Mom this is Takao Kazunari, Takao; this is my mom, Midorima Eto."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Midorima-san." bowed Takao, feeling weird at the addition of the respectful suffix to the name that usually rolls out of his tongue in irony or spite.

 

"You can call me Eto-san my dear, there's already enough Midorimas in this house." laughed Shin-chan's mother, making small wrinkles appear near her beautiful eyes.

 

Takao tried as hard as he could not to meet his friend's glare that clearly said " _ do not even  dare to call her that nanodayo _ ."

 

"Will you be home tonight?" asked Shintarou as he held his mom's hand to help her keep her balance as she put on a pair of white tennis shoes.

 

It's only then that Kazunari noticed the blue scrubs and white coat coat she was wearing.

 

"The hospital called me for an emergency surgery so I don't think I'll be able to make it before you boys take the road," she smiled sadly as she lovingly caressed her son's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll remind Sumi to e-mail you your horoscope everyday and-oh! Dinner has already been made; kimchi spagetthi like you wanted dear."

 

After Eto-san kissed her son's forehead and ruffled his friend's hair, she said her goodbyes and made her exit.

 

"Since when do you like kimchi Shin-chan?"

 

"I don't; my mom asked me what you liked to eat and I just said that you have an unhealthy obsession with kimchi that will surely cause you to die of an ulcer some day."

 

"Shin-chan, spicy food doesn't cause ulcers--"

 

"Shut up fool."

 

"Onii-chan!"

 

The Shuutoku pair both turned around at the appellation and--

 

Oh my _god_

 

Right in front of Takao stood the shorter, cuter, long-haired and glasses-less female version of Shin-chan and Kazunari was  _ this  _ close to drop on his knees and raise his hands up to the heavens in worship.

 

This was too much for his bisexual heart to handle.

 

"Oh, I didn't know you'd have company Aniki," said timidly the young girl, trying to regain her composure by changing her speech manner; despite having her face quickly heating up of embarrassment.

 

"Do you need anything Sumireko?" practically  _ cooed  _ Midorima to his baby sister.

 

"Ah-yes! I have trouble with my english and math homework and I wanted you to have a look at them with me but I see you're busy with your friend so..."

 

"I'll help you!" suddenly chirped Takao, startling the siblings. "Not with math though but my english is  much better than your brother's anyway,"

 

"Aah! Thank you so much...uh..."

 

"Takao Kazunari, at your service." theatrically said the raven as he bowed to Sumireko.

 

"Thank you, Kazu-nii."

 

* * *

 

 

"We need to do our homeworks too."

 

"But Shin-chaaan; I don't wannaaa,"

 

"You won't have time to finish them before summer break ends if you don't start now nanodayo!"

 

"I've been doing exactly that for the past 10 years of my academic career," assured Kazunari as he rolled and turned around in Sumireko's spacious bedroom in one of her pink office chairs as Shintarou helped her with her math homework while trying to convince Takao to do his.

 

"Idiocy is not permitted in this household; if you don't do them now I'll let you sleep on the floor without a futon." threatened Midorima, not even sparing a glance at him.

 

"But Shiiiin-chaaaan,"

 

"Shintarou-nii, didn't mom tell you? Dad brought all the futons to the cleaners before going to his conference in Kyoto."

 

What?

 

"There's no futon left in the house."

 

_ What????? _

 

"What do you mean Sumireko?" asked Shintarou livid, the color completely absent from his pretty face.

 

"I mean that's there's no--"

 

"I  _know_ ,  I heard you the first time." interrupted coldly Shintarou, making the cutest angry pout in history of angry pouts appear on his baby sister's face.

 

But Kazunari didn't have the time to dwell on the young girl's adorableness as his mind was processing this new information and pondering all the plausible ways his night could end:

 

  1. Shin-chan will have _no mercy_ and make him sleep on the floor of his bedroom like a dog or his bathtub if he's feeling generous.
  2. He gives Kazunari his bed and goes to sleep on the couch.
  3. Midorima prioritize his comforts above etiquette and manners and leaves the couch to him.
  4. They both share the bed and Kazunari impregnants Shin-chan and marries himself into the Midorima family.



 

 

"Let's have dinner first than we'll see where to put you." declared Shintarou as he stood up and headed downstairs, not waiting up for either him or his sister.

 

Kazunari had no idea why, but he had a feeling tonight would be _loooong_ night.

 

* * *

 

 

"...Are you going to explain to me what's the purpose of that thing on your head or...??"

 

"It's a nightcap, it keeps my head warm during the night."

 

"And the...what the hell are you even doing Shin-chan? Stretching? You do that often or are you just putting on a show for me?"

 

"Idiot, it's a part of my nightly routine. I have to take care of my body and always do my best in the limit of whats humanly possible to be sure that fate will always be on my side nanodayo."

 

"So...you _have_ to do  that  every night?" asked Takao from where he was, spread like a starfish on Midorima's bed.

 

"What a stupid question; of course I  have to. It's like asking me if I have to buy my lucky items every day or not. "

 

"Well, about that one..." started Kazunari but was immediately cut short by the poisonous glare Shin-chan threw his way.

 

The raven cleared his throat. "Anyway," he continued, resting his head on his hand to have a better look at Shin-chan('s bubble butt) stretching himself on the floor. "I've never heard of someone who stretches every night before going to bed."

 

"Well you're about to sleep with one."

 

And just like that the pleasant and playful ambiance that was going on was replaced by an unbearably uncomfortable silence.

 

"I-I didn't mean--" tried to explain a furiously blushing Midorima.

 

"Woah, Shin-chan, have you looked at the time?! We better sleep now if we want to sleep more than an hour! Goodnight Shin-chan, don't let the bedbugs bite you!"

 

Turning around on his - assigned by Midorima - side of the bed, Kazunari drew the covers on himself, blocking the view of his equally flushed face to his friend.

 

"Goodnight Takao," sighed Midorima as he turned the lights off and slipped under the covers.

 

The reason Takao interrupted Midorima so quickly was because he didn't think he'd survive seeing the look of disgust on the face of the guy he was in love with as he justified himself on how repulsed he was at the idea of sleeping with him.

 

The hours passed but Kazunari still couldn't fall asleep. How could he when the object of all his desires was just inches away from him? He wanted to press himself against Midorima's hard back, tangle his limbs with his, circle is waist with his arms, press his face against the nape of his neck and inhale that sweet and fresh natural body scent of his until he was drunk of it. He wanted to pamper that pretty face with wet kisses, run his fingers freely in those green haired locks he loved so much, take these delicious looking pink lips in his mouth, kiss them, lick them, bite them, make them his; make all of him his.

 

But fate didn't seem to be on his side after all.

 

"Takao, are you asleep?" suddenly whispered Midorima's low voice.

 

"Huh...yes??"

 

"Idiot."

 

Turning around at the same time, Takao's light blue eyes were met by Midorima's emerald green ones.

 

"You know Shin-chan...if it really bothers you to share a bed with me I could--"

 

"Could what? Go back to your house in the middle of night? I don't think so. Sharing a bed is the best option since I refuse to be a terrible host and let you sleep on the couch or sacrifice my back and sleep on the couch to leave you my bed."

 

"I was going to say share Sumi-chan's bed but..."

 

"Die."

 

"Aww Shin-chan, but if I died, who would brighten up your everyday life or drive you around?"

 

"You're right; finding another chauffeur would be a hassle in such a short notice."

 

"That was really mean of you Midorima-kun!"

 

"Midorima-kun?"

 

"What, you don't like it? Do you prefer Shin-chan? Or maybe  Shintarou ?"

 

The way Midorima's first name rolled out of his own tongue excited him more than it ever should and, Takao didn't know if his mind was playing a trick on him or if it was because of the darkness that englobed the room, but he could swear he saw Shin-chan's eyes darken at the sound of him saying his name.

 

"Would you like it if I started calling you _Shintarou_..."

 

Instead of answering, Midorima leaned in slightly; so slightly that any other person who didn't possess eyes like his or wasn't as hyper-aware of anything Midorima did as he was wouldn't have noticed it.

 

Completely drawn in by his movements, Takao followed suit, eyelids heavy as he leans closer and closer towards Midorima. The raven could practically feel the heat radiating from Shin-chan's flushed cheeks and his alike.

 

"Shintarou..." breathed Kazunari on Midorima's lips before the taller man closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Parting his lips slightly, Takao closes them again on Midorima's sweet lips, sucking them in. The low moans emanating from Shintarou only fueled Kazunari's hunger even more; his hands going their separate ways as one went to niche itself in Midorima's tresses while the other firmly grasped one of his ass cheeks. The sensation of Kazunari's hand caressing his bottom made Shintarou gasp, giving the raven an opportunity to slip his tongue into the other man's hot mouth and deepen their kiss.

 

Encircling his arms around the smallest man, Shintarou brought Kazunari close to him; so close that their waist were pressed against each other and so were their hardened cocks.

 

"Mm- _ Aah _ " moaned Kazunari, probably louder than he should with Sumi-chan sleeping next door, but he just couldn't  help  himself. The deliciously tingling sensation located in the pit of his stomach only grew larger as he grinds his crotch harder against Midorima.

 

Stopping his administrations on Shin-chan's ass, Kazunari slid his hand under the waistband of Shin-chan's pajama pants and gripped the base of his cock and- oh boy was it  big.

 

Almost instantly, Shintarou slipped his hand in Takao's pants; mimicking his movements on his own dick. Resting their foreheads against the other and drowning their moans in the each other's mouth; the boys both picked up their pace, spreading the precum accumulating on the head over the length and stroking it faster and faster, making the other's moans and thrusts grow louder and harder.

 

" Fuck ...Shin- _Shin_ _tarou_!"  gasped Takao, throwing his head back. Midorima didn't hesitate a second before starting to lap, kiss and bite his exposed pale neck. Kazunari moved back his thumb over Shin-chan's tip, concentrating on the slit, making Shintarou's breath waver.

 

"Aah...fuck...Ka- _Kazunari_ , "

 

Midorima saying - more like groaning - his name for the first time, in the crook of his neck while receiving and giving him a hand-job no less, was just the last fucking straw for the raven as he came in thick waves; his breath caught in his throat by the intense pleasure he was bathing in.

 

Suddenly, the warmth surrounding him provided by Shin-chan's body disappeared and Takao opened his eyes only to see Midorima's back, rising and falling as he slept peacefully.

 

What?

 

It had all been a dream?

 

Oh fuck.

 

It had all been a  _ fucking _ dream.

 

He had apparently moved in his sleep until he had been pressed close against Shintarou's back,hence why he had felt so warm and  good.

 

Takao has never been so much on the verge of tears; not even the day the man who had just given him a life-long praise worthy orgasm in his sub conscience, beat his middle school ass in a game.

 

For only this moment alone, Takao had been in absolute bliss because of the intimate moment he - thought he - had shared with the man who literally haunted his dreams. It had felt so real, the lingering touches, the kisses, Midorima's breath on his neck, him calling his name; it had felt so real that the raven was left confused about what was the reality and what wasn't.

 

However, his arousal and orgasm may have been the only things he hadn't completely dreamed of if thewetness he felt in his boxers was anything to go by.

 

It's as stealthily as humanly possible that Takao got out of the bed, took a new pair of underwear from his bag and entered Shin-chan's en suite bathroom to clean himself up.

 

This couldn't go on anymore. Kazunari wasn't used to  pin  on someone for so long to the point that these normally joyous feelings will make him completely miserable; or cum in his pants in the middle of the night like he was 12 again.

 

Kazunari needed to confess to Shin-chan, and he needed to do it  soon .

 

* * *

 

 

"You  _ what _ _?!_ "

 

"I gave a hand job to Shin-chan; well, in my sub conscience at least."

 

"So you slept with the guy in the same bed but not really slept with him and then you actually did it with him in your mind??"

 

"More or less, yeah."

 

Shuutoku had arrived in the afternoon at the haunted house- _hum_ inn the school had a tradition to go to. To everyone's surprise, they weren't the only ones who had the same idea and now Shuutoku will be cohabiting during the week of their training camp with the Seirin basketball club.

 

Obviously, Shin-chan was completely  enchanted  to spend the week training with Kuroko and Kagami and he was making it known. Even if Shin-chan was a supreme tsundere and actually cared a lot about friends, even if he would rather  _ die  _ than admit it, he wasn't that altruist either. In fact, Shin-chan was so against the idea of sharing a gym with Seirin that he willingly gave up all of his 3 daily selfish requests of the week in lieu of having a separated schedules with their rival.

 

Kazunari wasn't bothered with any of that; on the contrary, now he had more time to spend with Shin-chan alone  and  he got to see Furihata again.

 

He had the chance to meet up a couple of times with the brunet to talk more and actually get to know each other. And it's today, on the third day of their training camp, that Furihata questioned him about his progression concerning his "relationship" with Midorima.

 

It was already dark outside when the two boys caught up with each other and it's well after dinner time, sitting outside on a bench that Takao finally told his friend the tale of his newest hoedventures.

 

"Woah," exhaled Furihata, eyes wider than they usually were. "I know slutshaming is bad but;  _ woah _ . He was in the same  _bed_!  And his _sister_ was in the room next door!"

 

"I know...it was  _ awesome _ . Well, in my mind at least."

 

"What made it so awesome? I mean you must have had countless other wet dreams before, what made this one so special?"

 

"You know how I'm the only one, except his family members of course, who calls Midorima by his first name right?"

 

Furihata nodded.

 

"Well he's on first name basis with no one either, not even the other Miracles. Even he has a foul mouth, first names are something special and a sign of intimacy; an intimacy which he doesn't share with anyone,"

 

"And...???" asked Furihata hesitant.

 

"Well, in my dream he called  _ me  _ by my first name which I am now positive that it was not only a wet dream but also a premonitory one! So I've come to the very reasonable conclusion to only confess my feelings for him when he'll call me by my first name in real life."

 

"But...what if he doesn't?"

 

"Oh he'll surely will! Don't think I'll be waiting until we're completely on first name basis; at the first sound of those 3 syllables I'm getting down on one knee!"

 

"You really are something else Takao," laughed Furihata.

 

"Kou-chan, don't scream."

 

"What?"

 

"Just don't-"

 

"Good evening Furihata-kun, Takao-kun."

 

"Gaah!"

 

"I told you not to scream..."

 

"You could have also told me that Kuroko was coming!"

 

"I apologize for startling you and interrupting your time with Takao-kun, Furihata-kun but coach is calling for all of us."

 

"S'okay, I was going to go to anyway," reassured Takao when he saw Kouki's big puppy brown eyes filled with worry. "Shin-chan must be waiting for me somewhere around the nearest vending machines that sells cold red bean soup."

 

After binding his friend goodbye, Takao made his way back to the inn by jumping from one bench to another because walking was just way too mainstream.

 

On his 14th bench, Kazunari immediately noticed from the corner of his eye a slim and tall figure, shooting threes as usual from an impossible distance in a court alone.

 

"Shin-chan!" he called out, cupping both of his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

 

Turning around to search for him - because who else would call him Shin-chan - Shin-chan looked in every direction but still failed to locate him in the dark.

 

"Geez, just how  _ blind _ can you be..." sighed Takao, waving his arms around to make Midorima notice him.

 

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan I'm right- _ fuck _ "

 

Without paying attention, Kazunari had moved to the edge of the bench and lost his balance, hitting his head first on the ground.

 

" Fuck ..."

 

"Takao!"

 

The raven didn't even try to get up. He could already feel the throbbing part of his forehead that will surely swollen pretty badly. Kazunari could see nothing but spinning stars and hear nothing but that incessant annoying ringing in his ears which didn't help with his headache. He felt nauseous and possibly on the brink on loosing consciousness or die.

 

In the middle of his prayers before joining the after-life; Takao felt the soft touch of tapped fingers on his face. He could faintly hear his name being called out but was still too much in pain to muster the courage to open his eyes.

 

"Takao! Takao! Taka-Kazunari! Kazunari, answer me!"

 

Quickly opening his eyes, Takao stared at the man hovering over him.

 

He said his name.

 

Oh my _god_ , he said his _name_!

 

Worry was written all over Shin-chan's face with his furrowed brows and wide eyes but none of that tainted even a little bit of his beauty.

 

Suddenly, Takao was cut short in his admiration by a blinding light being flashed on his eyes.

 

"Kazunari talk to me; tell me how you're feeling." interrogated Midorima as he inspected Takao's eyes with his phone's flashlight. Slowly rising up, Kazunari sat on the floor, messaging his throbbing temples.

 

"Shin-chan...I need to go to the bathroom."

 

"You idiot," smiled Shintarou, relief clear in his voice. "I am no doctor but it looks to me like you have all the symptoms of a concussion. We need to tell coach and call a doctor right away."

 

"I don't think I can walk on my own right now," said Takao as he stretched his arms up towards Midorima, "Shin-chan, carry me."

 

"No."

 

"What the- _Shin-chan_!  You have a potentially fatally injured person right in front of your eyes requesting your help and you decline it to their face?"

 

"A concussion isn't fatal."

 

"Do I need to remind you who drives you to school every damn day, summer or winter, in sickness or in health?"

 

"I'm going to leave."

 

"What would Eto-san say if she saw her own flesh and blood behave like this? Tsk, shame on you Shin-chan, shame on you!"

 

"Alright, climb!" groaned Midorima, turning around and giving his back to Takao.

 

Kazunari had to press his hand on his chest to make sure his heart wasn't going to explode.

 

"Shin-chan..."

 

"I'll give you til the count of three; one...two..."

 

Placing his hands on Midorima's shoulders, Takao pushed himself with his butt and jumped on the taller boy's back. Wrapping his legs around Shin-chan's waist, the taller boy lifted him up and wrapped his hands around Kazunari's thighs.

 

It's with a surprising easiness that Midorima fully stood up and started to walk back to the inn. They walked for a minute in complete silence until Takao wrapped his arms lightly around Shintarou's neck and buried his face on the other man's shoulder.

 

"Thank you Shintarou..." breathed the raven Midorima's ear, making goosebumps appear all over the boy's neck.

 

Shin-chan gulped and released a shaky breath. "You're welcome...Kazunari," he finally breathed.

 

Burying his face in the crook of Shin-chan's neck this time; Kazunari smiled against the other boy's skin.

 

_ I'll confess once we go back. I'll do it and after that, the ball will be in you court Shin-chan. _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I wonder what Shin-chan's answer was....lmao.
> 
> I prefered to not write the confession scene for them because...well tbh I don't really have reason but it just seemed better to me to leave it like that but if you really want to know, it happened on a rooftop during lunchtime and Takao and Midorima were both absent to class after ;)))


End file.
